Darkness Sun
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: its a one shot: Unlikely pairing. a bunch of guys go out for a weekend guys tirp.


Darkness sun

We were going to the mountains for a few days. Jake, Quil, Paul Embry and Jared and myself. It was going to be a guys time, I couldn't wait so I called to see if Jake was ready to leave. But I couldn't get a hold of him for some reason. So I decide to go over to see why he didn't answer my call.

When I arrive at his house his old rabbit wasn't there so I figured he already left so I pulled away from his house and headed to the to our cabin. I tried to call his cell phone and someone else pick up.

"hello," I say.

"Hey Sam," the voice reply.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me Alice, you dumbie," she answered.

"Can you put Jake," I say.

"Sure hold on," she respond as she handed the phone over to him.

"Hey bro what's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing when did you and the Cullen girl hooked up,"I answered.

"Afew days ago," he say.

"So why did you bring her with,"I ask.

"She was lonely and I wanted to spend time with he,"he answered.

"Well I thought it was guys night out for a few day," I say.

"I know bro but I want you to get to know her!" he reply.

"Well I hope the other didn't bring anyone, I say.

"I don't know if they did,"he respond.

"Well we will see you when you get here,"he went on.

"Alright later," I say as I hung up the cell phone and I drove off to the cabin.

Maybe one day while I'm away I could find someone. I hope cause it would be a

lonely time without anyone. I shouldn't be in a hurry to find someone this was normally be a guys three days. Maybe Alice brought one of her friends with. It was a long ride to our cabin alone. I use to remember Paul and Kim first started to date,I was like why her but I got use to it. And now Jake with a Cullen girl get real. But maybe it's for the best, we'll see.

When I arrived at our cabin, Jake and embry were there with three girls, one which was probably was Alice. I putted up near the cabin. And then I cut the engine and grabbed my bag and got out and shook his hand.

"Sam,I would like you to meet Alice , Alice this is Sam." Jake introduce us.

" hello nice to meet you." I say

"same here." she reply as she walked over to the other girls .

One of them had strawberry colored hair and I couldn't tell what color hair the other one had. Alice waved at me to come over. So I walked over to them. The one that stood out was the one that I told you about.

" Sam I would like you to meet Victoria and Angela ." Alice introduce us .

" hey girls ." I say as I grabbed my bag and went inside to find a room .

I looked to find a room. Our cabin had a lot of bed rooms I always take the

bigger one. I walked into the room and put my bag down near the bed. And walked out of the room. Everyone was here now . And Jake had a fire going now and the girl were all the out too. One of them waved and smiled at me. So I waved and smiled back. This is going to be an awesome time now. No worries. I walked over and sat down next to Victoria , I think. I really didn't know who anyways. Jake and Alice were making out in front of everyone: I don't think they cared. I pretended to straight my arm around her but I wrapped it around her. I whispered something in her ear. And she nodded us.

We went for a walked. We talked about what we like to do and what we didn't like. We had much in common then what I thought. It was funny I never thought

a girl will like the same thing as me. But here are talking . I'm starting

to really like her. And I only met her a few minutes ago. I think she starting to Do like me also. But I'm not sure. I started to go for her hand and I saw her moved closer to me. That's when I realized she's falling for me.

So instead of holding hands I wrapped one of my arms around her.

She looked up at me and smiled so I return a smile. She stopped walking

so I stop in my tracks , she pushed me up against a pine tree then she was up tight against me , she press her big red lips to my and kissed me. So I return a kiss to her. I wrapped my arms around her she also wrapped

her around me. We are making out now I didn't how long we did were making out when I turn to see who were standing there, Embry and Angela

We pulled apart and laughing.

" how long have you been standing there?" I ask

" long enough to see you guys making out." Angela answered

We started to walk back to the group Angela and Embry were holding hands we held hands to. When we got back Jake and Alice were staring at us. I think she knew this was going to happen. So did I. We walked back to our

our seat and cuddle up. This is going to be an Awesome time. I pulled her close to me. I felt her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead. I seen

her took my hand and held it. Now I finally find someone.

I lifted her hand and kissed it. Then she kissed my hand.

I could tell that she was happy to be my girl. That's what I was

thinking. I looked down to see her but her eyes were

Closed. I thought she was sleeping so I excuse us from the

fire and I carried her to her room. When we got to her room she opened her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I ask

"Well when you carried me inside I woke up!" she answered

Now I have a feeling she wants something orsomething was wrong. I laid besides her and I wrapped my arm around her. She rose from the bed to tear off her shirt that she had on. I just stared at her be-wild look. She knew what she wanted. So did I. So like she did I sat up on the bed and took off my shirt as well. I had no idea on why I am doing this with her I just met her today. I am in love with her that's probably Why , I will do anything for her. The next thing I know she was on the bed waiting for me.

I took off my shirt and laid there besides her. But she didn't lay there for long she was laying . On the top of me kissing my chest and licking it. I started to get turned on. So I messaged her breast. So she could get turned on, which she did. After that she moved her hands down to my jeans and started to unbutton it one by I helped her undo her jeans then I threw her on the bed and I crawled on the top of her. All of my weight on my forearms . I teased her entrance for a little then I went inside of her. She wrapped her arm and legs around me then moved within her. I heard from her moan so I moved faster.

After we made love we both stayed laying for a while. We get to know each other a little better. I kissed her neck I could see she was enjoying it

It as much as I did. I doubled check to make sure the door was looked good thing it was I didn't want to be embarrass. I was now playing with her hair. If she didn't fall in love with me she wouldn't have screwed me.

" Victoria , I'm falling in love with you!" I whispered

"Sam , I am also falling in love with you!" she whispered back.

" well then I love you!" I said softly

"I love you too!" she repeated my statement back.

I was getting dressed when we heard someone knocking on the door. I turn to face Victoria , she had a grin on her face. I whispered that I am truly love her. She just smiled. The knocking didn't stop. So I got dress fast and stood up.

" Just a minute!" she says as she got changed. I couldn't help but to look and smile at her while she got changed. Now I'm happy! I could tell that she was happy as well. After she got dressed I unlocked the door and open the door and there stood Alice and Jake.

" I know what you two were doing ?" Alice say

"really!" she respond

"yup screwing!" Alice say as she was looking at me.

Damn how did she know ! Well yeah I was standing in her room that probably how she knew. I walked out of her room and went outside to join the others. All I was thinking about was Victoria! A few minutes later Jake and Alice left the group to do you know what. Yes screw! That I knew would happen.

A few hours later I walked by into her room she was sound asleep but when I kissed her she woke up. And smiled at me. I laid down besides her messaging her breast then I nibbled on her neck. I can tell that she was also enjoying what I was doing. Then she fell asleep again. I was thinking about what Jake and Alice were up to since everyone else was sleeping. But like me I wasn't sleeping I actually couldn't sleep. It felt good to be in the same room with someone you love. I wrapped my one arms around her. In the next room I could hear Jake and Alice having sex. They both were loud I started to laugh when Victoria seen me still awake.

"Sam , why aren't you sleeping." she ask

" I just couldn't sleep, shh listen both Jake and Alice are at it." I answered

We both start cracking up . The rest of the night either of us couldn't sleep so we were talking and making out. I just hope they didn't know that we were awake and making fun of them. Victoria pulled me down to her level so she could kiss me. I pulled away and stared at her beautiful eyes. I could tell her that she was tired and I woke her up. Her lips were moving down to my chest it felt amazing. Then she moved up to my neck and sucked it for a while. Yes we were fooling around most of the night.

The following morning day Victoria and I were up before everyone so we made breakfast for everyone. Once Jake and Alice were up none of them said a word to us. Victoria and I both giggled . I hope they didn't know why. Both of them looked at us. Like what's going on.. we just shrug our shoulders like we don't know . Today we were suppose to go Swimming but since none of us Meaning Victoria and I didn't sleep we just stayed in the cabin. And rested for most of the morning. Needless to say we didn't actually rested we messed around again, then we hang out and get to know each other little more better. I am so in love with Victoria , And I know she's in love with me also.

" Sam, I love you!"

"I love you to Victoria."

I just looked at her. this was the best time i had , to be alone with her. we both got into the shower and and I couldn't help meself but I had her Nude body in the shower with me. SO like we did we screwed in the shower than we did get washed. I don't know what gotten into me but I couldn't resisted her. I think she could resisted me either. She got out before me so I could finish rising off. than she handed me a towel so I could get dried off and dressed .

so after we got dressed and instead of going out with the group we decided to go for a hike and hope to get lost. I know its not a good think but I was starting to enjoy our time alone. I took the key and we both walked to the front door and out then we were off on our little adventure. she took me hand and we walked hand and hand . If she gets tired I could carry her. But I know she won't get tired. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her and whispered that I love her. She stopped me and planted a Passionate kiss. so I wrapped my other arm around her and i planted a deeper kiss on her big red lips.

" Sam, you are an nice and sexy man." She say

" Thanks, your are beautiful lady I seen and that I love you." I reply.

After our little romatic monent we started to walk again . As we walked up a little furtuer on the hiking trail we took a little rest. nothing happen this time we we talked and stared at each other. which it was fine with me. since I was getting tired of fooling around and messing around. I never met anyone like her she is different in everyway. I think she could say the same about me. I just love having her near me and touching her face and her hair.

As we reached the top of the mountain a little more, we seen Embry and Angela there , they were little making out .We just stood there for a monent before anyone of us said a word. We were laughing. As soon as they heard us laughing they pulled away from each other.

"How long have you two been here watching us." Embry ask

" long enough to see your necking." I say

Angela and Victoria were exchanging glaces. Like Embry and I were. we all were caracking up now. I was going to tell them something about last night but it was between Alice and Jake . I know I won't want anyone know what we do in a room together but , like Alice again knew since she seen in standing in Victoria's room.

All of us , Angela, embry , Victoria and myself just sat there talking about stuff, who know what's it was about. Embry looked at me like do you know what's up with Jake and Alice. I just shrug my shoulders like I don't know. well I did know but I didn't want Jake to get embrassed. Embry had his arms around Angela and she kissed Embry so Passionate. I looked at Vicky and nodded. the onliy thing I did was touched her leg with my hand as we sat there. she kissed my neck and whispered , i love you baby. I whispered that I love her as well.


End file.
